Bones
by kawaiiokama
Summary: TWOSHOT! M for a reason. Ryou is having a little trouble getting Bakura out from under his skin. Super angsty, kind of weird.
1. Chapter 1

a twoshot. Tendershipping mainly, with a side of light puffshipping. Yaoi, quite hard. Solom, crazy brain fuckage and angst by the bucket.

Good luck, reader. Good. Luck.

No, I don't own the characters of yu-gi-oh.

…xXx…

You've watched a movie before, right?

Sitting in the backseat of a cinema, watching the big screen in front of you. After a while the consciousness of the others around you fades, the smell of popcorn is forgotten, and you become absorbed in the story of a stranger playing out before your eyes.

Well, living my life is kind of like that.

Except I'm not sitting in a cinema, there is no popcorn here.

There's nothing much here, actually. Just darkness and the blurry obscure shape of my 'form'. If you could call it a form.

Not really.

Long, confident strides carried him down the bright hall, I winced, the light hurt my eyes, and shrank back into the darkness. The feeling of cool air from the conditioner goose pimpled my skin in the strangest way, it was as though I was feeling the sensation through plastic wrap. Was he aware of me inside, stirring already? I shuffled a little and the ghostly chains weighing my wrists down rattled with an odd echo, but he noticed not. He was to busy reading the numbers on the doors, mumbling under his breath.

Exhaling, out of habit rather than need, I tried to zone in on him a little better. The blurry vision I shared with him cleared a little, and I became aware of the air flowing into his (my) lungs. The feeling was cottony, distant and uncomfortable.

"Two oh one, two oh two… two oh three." He stopped outside of the door marked 203 and withdrew a small key card from his pocket, running it by the scanner in the door. A beep signalled that yes, he was good to enter, and the door handle beneath his hand was cold, I could feel it, though the sensation was still distant and not entirely pleasant.

Inside, it was dark.

Moving confidently across the room to the small portal window, he slipped off the button-up shirt we wore and let it float to the ground. The mattress sunk as my body crawled onto it, knees tucked beneath and he gazed out the window to the web of sparkling lights far below us.

"Ryou, I wish you would stop moving in there. It's distracting." My focus perked and he clicked my tongue.

"If you're so uncomfortable, then that's your own fault."

Fury flared in me and once again I struggled to regain control of my arm. If I could, I was going to strangle him.

"No, don't even try that. Cant you just go back to sleep like before?" a curious eyebrow arched, his voice echoed oddly in my mind as well as the room in which we sat. if I had control right then I would have shaken my head and screamed no. never. I didn't want sleep, I didn't want mindless dormancy. I wanted my body back, my life back.

"Come on Ryou, all I ask is for you to let me borrow you, its not so hard, is it? I take care of your body, I don't ever hurt you."

Another mental scream. I've never wanted blood on my hands before but god I wanted him dead. I stirred a little more, loosing touch with sensation, throbbing with hatred. The creature laughed, my lips forming spiteful words.

"Tell you what, Ryou. I will let you have yourself to yourself for now. But fear not, I will always be here, right here. Don't try to get away, okay?"

And just like that the weight on my mind was gone, sensation came rushing back and I was hit with consciousness so full and palpable it hurt. Dizzy, the sensation of the comforter beneath me, the brightness of the city lights beyond the blimp, even a dull ache in my arm. I drew a breath and felt light headed. Weakness was an issue; apparently he hadn't thought to feed my body at all. Luckily there was a mini-fridge by the door.

Unsure is if could make it, I slid of the bed and stood for a moment, swaying on shaky legs. Inside my mind, I felt rather than heard the dark rumble of laughter he expressed and I gritted my teeth in frustration. One foot after the other, Ryou, and I made my way slowly, unsteadily to the fridge.

Inside was a few cans of cola and some club sandwiches in plastic boxes, I didn't hesitate, cramming three or four sandwiches into my mouth and finishing two cans of drink it the space of about two minutes. Sitting in a heap on the floor in front of the fridge, my vision swam again and I wiped food and soda from my face with the back of my hand. The laughter grew stronger.

"Shut up!" I croaked, unaccustomed to using my voice. Inside me, his thoughts echoed, resonated inside my skull.

"Ah… humans are so fragile."

I sniffed miserably and flopped limply backward onto the floor. Everything ached, my body was exhausted. How could he have let such a thing like that happen? Not sleeping… surely even hell demons needed sleep!

"I thought you said you were taking care of my body!" a sharp, white hot flame of anger licked my emotion and I rolled over onto my stomach. The voice inside paused curiously.

"What do you mean? I was."

"No, you weren't! You haven't eaten, you haven't slept!" rage began to fill me and I wished more than anything else he was here, he had an actual from, so that I would be able to indulge in the pleasure of strangling the shit out of that fucker. He dismissed my words easily.

"You can take care of that, cant you?"

"Not if I don't have- you're going to kill me!" tears tracked down my cheeks faster and I moaned miserably, burying my face in the carpet. "You will kill me, I know it!" it hurt to breathe, and his speech was lost on me as I began my descent into unconsciousness. All I could think, all I could be truly sure of as I embraced the black was that one day I would die by him. I didn't care though, that that day me be now. I might not wake up but that didn't matter at that moment, as long as I didn't have to endure this anymore.

…xXx…

When I woke, it was still dark.

The sheets were wrapped tight around my body, cool and cotton against naked skin, I stirred and sat up with surprising ease. No pain, no dizziness… the feeling of clarity was unfamiliar to me, and my feeling of being in control was pronounced. Much more so than I was accustomed to.

My eyes fell closed and I pressed my lips together so that I could scan my mind. Was he still there? It was actually hard to tell. Sure, I felt a lot better than I remembered feeling recently but I couldn't recall what it felt like exactly, to be completely in control of my own self. Was this it? Was I okay?

"I'm still here."

I jumped when I felt the voice, crouched in a far corner of my body, squatting dark and ominous over my consciousness. He was still there, but he was very still. Very quiet. With a disappointed groan I fell back into the bed and curled into a foetal position beneath the blankets.

"Don't be shitty! I did everything you asked. I ate something, I slept, and I even gave you a shower!"

"You weren't showering?" disgusted, my eyes flew open and my stomach knotted. Holy shitfuck. I hoped like hell he hadn't gone anywhere near Jonochi while my body had been minging.

"Calm down. It's all okay."

"No its not okay!" I flung my arm out and knocked the bedside lamp to the floor by accident. "You barge into my brain, take over my body and my life… I don't even know what you are!" again, tears. I had been crying a lot, my still sensitive eyes were hot and sore.

"Ryou." A bored unimpressed tone. But I hadn't finished.

"No, shut up. I don't know who you are and I hate you! I want you out of my life and out of my mind!" dragging myself out of bed I searched for my clothes on the floor. Goddamnit I would get away from this bastard if it killed me. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt, still talking aloud, I stomped to the door. I had to get out of there. "it's sick, the way you keep me locked up in there. Why don't you just kill me now and be done with it?" my hand rested on the doorknob and in the split second I savoured the feel of it beneath my fingers. Really savoured it. Smooth and cool and real.

"Ryou, don't leave the room. I'm not-"

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" I was sick of that voice. That echo in my skull that vibrated every nerve ending in my body. It sickened me. Driven now, more intent of leaving than ever, I turned the handle.

My hand cramped. A sharp pain, knives shot up my arm and I cried aloud as my fingers clawed and lifted from the handle, scraping down my other arm and drawing harsh red lines on my skin.

"Listen to me, idiot. And don't try to run." A force like being kicked in the stomach, my eyes widened in shock and I stumbled backward, collapsing on the bed once more. "You can't run from what's inside, yeah?"

Panting heavily, suddenly terrified, I tried to stand but could not. My shoulders were forced back, my body pressed back into the mattress not by hands but by my own muscle. The creature… the control he had. I hadn't realised my situation was this dire, I hadn't realised my life was so fucked.

"God, Ryou, you are weak. Maybe I should leave you. Find a new host." His thoughts ran by pictures in my mind, most of them were my friends, some were unfamiliar faces he must have collected when my memory had blanked. "How about the blonde kid you seem so fond of, hm?" Jou's face stuck in my thoughts as though I was looking at him. "He looks like he might be stronger, a little better for me."

"Nh-no!" I spluttered, struggling to breathe. My body was heavy, as though this malicious being was on top of me, forcing my chest down. "not Jou. Not… Jou!"

"hm… why ever not? Don't you want me to become one with him? I can tell him all your secrets. It will be a good way for you to meet, wont it? You can discuss your lives with me. How I… improved them."

"No!" I was really struggling to breathe now, it was as though he had clamped a hand around my throat, squeezing. Was he trying to strangle me? "Please… let me…"

And just like that, the pressure relented.

I sucked in a huge gulp of air and had to cough it back up again. Too much. Too much flooding my lungs and hurting my chest.

"Get on the bed properly, Ryou." The voice was soft and almost kindly, but the chilling hint beneath it spoke the truth. Get on the bed or I will do that again, okay?

Trembling, unable to see for tears, I clawed my way onto the bed and lay on my back, head on the pillow. The demon chuckled lightly, and warmth as though someone had touched my cheek brushed the side of my face.

"Good boy. You know what, Ryou?"

It took me a moment to realise the hesitant, expectant pause was supposed to be filled with a response.

"What?" I whispered, closing my eyes to the dark room so I could focus better on his presence.

"You may be weak, but I'm glad I ended up with you. You are a real cutie, you know that?"

Shock, I gasped when the sensation of a hand through my hair tingled in my scalp.

"w-what did you just do?"

"I touched you of course. Here." Again, invisible fingers raked my mane. I shook my head, the feeling unnerved me.

"How is that even-"

"It's all in your mind, Ryou. All in the wires in your brain."

My eyes opened and I sat up, looking around the room, searching for someone, anyone, who may have touched me.

"Don't worry Ryou, we are alone." This time, the heat of fingertips caressed my lips, my hand flew to my mouth to cover them but the feeling lingered. The soft press of skin, the gentle rub and touch of a thumb running the bow. I squirmed, horribly discomforted.

"You cant knock it away, I can make you feel these things from inside. You are helpless."

I gagged and fell backward as the feeling of lips, rough and hot, smashed mine through my hand. A non existent tongue forced its way into my mouth and I was left battling air, trying to force nothing away. Biting down served no purpose, the intrusion, wet, warm, and solid, was still there. If I closed my eyes I could actually believe it might be someone. A real someone.

"That's right Ryou, do that, think about someone. Who are you kissing Ryou?" the kiss became deeper and I began to stir, the image of a boy with blonde hair flickering in and out of focus.

"Very good…" almost inaudible as I gave into the kiss, hand still clasped firmly over my mouth.

I moaned as the feeling dissipated, not withdrew, the feeling of the tongue between my lips actually dissolved, leaving a strange sickly sweet taste in its wake. "See? This can be fun for both of us."

I gasped when I felt errant fingers caress my waist.

His touch, external yet somehow intimate on an unnatural, incredibly intrusive level, morphed and shifted against my skin. More hands explored my body, five distinct ones I could feel, roamed my torso and I struggled against him to no avail. He had me pined down from the inside, the touches I felt were not real but the chemicals firing in neurons and jolting my synapses were. My body was no longer mine, yet somehow, horrifically, it was. And the sensation was getting stronger. Magnified, intensified.

"Neat, huh?" I could feel his breath in my ear as I heard the words tremble through me. "I can make you feel anything I want. From pain," I gasped sharply when an ache not unlike that of being kicked in the balls wracked my lower half, "to absolute bliss."

Lips brushed my neck and jaw, the pain of before was gone as soon as it had appeared and all there was now was mind numbing blooms of pleasure popping in the dark of my closed eyelids. He was playing with my mind, juggling with chemicals, fiddling with all my nerve endings and manipulating my most intimate processes, and all I could do was lie helplessly there and moan. Long, exultant moans of ecstasy. Because he played me like a master pianist plays his instrument. He knew all the synapses to fire, he knew all the parts to flood with heat and pull and push and twirl. He wound me around and around and built me up, as numerous fingers traced contours of my and lips and tongues danced beneath the cloth of my shirt. Sensual, and malicious.

"a-ah… stop. P-please."

"But you're enjoying it so much…" a tongue up the inside of my leg. I spread my thighs, unintentionally but also without his intervention, and squeezed my eyes closed as tight as I could. "Come on Ryou. Let me thank you for what you have donated to my cause."

I cried out, arching my body, when the feeling of a mouth surrounded my dick. Opening my eyes just a little, it was clear that there was no-one there, just my open legs and my jeans tented by my erection, but oh my god…

Strangling the whine that gurgled in my throat, I lifted my hips and the invisible mouth slid around me deeper. Better. Sweeter. My arm flew up and I bit down on my knuckle to prevent from screaming. It felt so good! So incredibly good. Every square inch of me was in heaven, tingling and fluttering and warm. Butterfly kisses still caressed my torso, a tongue played my nipple and somewhere, deep inside, I felt him stir.

"Feel okay, Ryou? What am I saying… I know you do. Would you like more?"

I nodded, weak, hating myself for it, but entirely intending yes.

"Well, I would be happy to give. Aren't you fortunate… we can skip all this nasty painful business and I can just play you from the inside, cant I?" an imaginary finger slid between my legs and slipped into me with ease, no pain, nothing. It tingled a little, and the feeling was odd, I writhed and gasped, panting, drawing in ragged gulps of air.

"No, don't like this?" the finger disappeared and I relaxed. "Shall I try it this way then?"

And I had to bite down so hard on my hand I tasted blood. Because this time, the hand was touching inside me.

Long spidery fingers brushed against a spot between my pelvis, pressing against something nestled by the base of my spine, and I jerked helplessly, hair tangling and tumbling over my face. The feeling sent shots of unparalleled rapture shivering right through my system, his echoing laugh in my mind only added to the tremors that shook me as he stroked it.

"Hm? You like being touched inside do you?" the hands and lips working on the surface of my skin faded and I contorted my body, grim delight morphing me into a maddened mess as they re-materialised beneath my flesh. The touch of a kiss deep in my ribs, the scrape of sharp nails against my bones made me shudder; I threw my arms out and had to grip the head of the bed with white knuckles. I would go insane soon, from this feeling flooding me.

"How about this?" a warm wet tongue lapped that spot nestled in my hips and I screamed, a long, anguished scream. Pressure built suddenly and exploded in my lower body, reducing me to an immobile mess as heat rocked me and rolled me, sinking me in a black ocean of inhuman lust and release. Shadowy, sensual… unnatural. The shuddering and writhing went on forever, every time I thought it was over and relief would come, it would hit me hard again until I wondered if I would be bound here forever, riding this orgasm. But then the new wall hit and I forgot my thoughts.

Finally, after what seamed like lifetimes, the feeling became less and less, I regained cognitive ability, and my erratic breathing regulated. Although I couldn't move, his touch had paralysed me.

Gradually, I began to feel heaviness again.

My arms, leaden, still aglow with the feeling of his touches. The bones in my forearms ached dully, as though perhaps he had gouged lines in them with those nails. My legs were useless, curled beneath me, and the feeling of wetness seeping across the front of my jeans. Sweat soaked my hair, my face was wet with tears and my head ached. I felt sick. Ravished by hell itself.

"Bakura, are ya alright, we heard screamin'…" the bang of a door opening, a distant voice, heavy with a nameless accent. A real human voice that didn't echo evilly in my mind like the dark chuckle I felt as awareness slipped away. A humans touch, the smell of his skin like sand and caramels. Jous palm pressed against my cheek.

"uh-oh. Yugi, call the doctor. He really doesn't look good…"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own yu-gi-oh. Plz excuse shitty beta-ing. K thx.

"Uh-ah. No way would a dinosaur loose in a fight against king-kong."

"Yes way. Think about it, Kong is an ape, he has intelligence, and hence he would win using strategy and logic."

"Bakura, have ya even seen king Kong? That ape has not a bit of intelligence in his whole body!"

"Well then, I guess that makes two of you."

Jounochi paused for a second; I giggled and carried on walking. When he realised I had just insulted him, he hurried to catch up and pushed me lightly on my shoulder.

"hey, hey, hey Bakura, that was uncool."

"Really?" my face fell, I had actually thought that was quite a good comeback. Jou raised his eyebrows. "Why? Is my sense of humour still off? Why?"

A frown etched his forehead and he turned his face from mine, focusing on the street signs ahead,

"Whoa, Bakura. Don't take me so serious. I was kidding."

"Kidding?"

"Yeah, that was actually a great comeback."

"Yay, I'm glad." I smiled and held my books tighter, closer to my chest.

The walk home from campus was enjoyable with his company. He worked at the café next door to my university, and it was so easy to simply pop there after class and grab a coffee. Sometimes, like today, he even walked me home.

"Here we are." I smiled and came to a stop outside my hostel. "I better go up and put dinner on."

"Right. Right… walk with me tomorrow?

"Nine o'clock?"

"Nine." I nodded and patted his arm casually, before turning away and sauntering up the steps to the door of the apartment block. My hips swung a little wide, perhaps, I exaggerated the roll of my ass in tight black jeans, but that was only because I knew he was still waiting on the street, watching over me, making sure I was safe.

When I was inside, I let myself fall apart.

With a miserable groan, my smile slid off my face. I tugged my hair roughly out of the loose ponytail I had pulled it into and thick skeins of white tumbled across my shoulders, warming my neck. My eyes fluttered shut and I listened to the horrible screaming sound of silence, before straightening up and dragging myself up stairs.

It was so… empty.

The feeling of air and space in my mind was one I had never really gotten used to. the feeling of having hollow bones, having blood that was to thin, and a mind that was to spacious left me dizzy and scared at the end of every day.

Slipped on my headphones as I ascended, passing by a couple of girls I recognised as the ones down the hall from me, they giggled and raised uniformly manicured hands in salutation. I forced a smile, and they halted.

"Hiya, Ryou. What's up? Where's that friend of yours today?"

"Oh, he's gone out with his sister tonight." I turned up the volume of my iPod. It still wasn't loud enough. I could still think with that alien, crystal clarity.

"Doesn't he usually come in for coffee? Gosh, I wanted to see him today! Haruka was going to ask him out this week, weren't you?" one girl elbowed the other, who blushed hard and hung her head. I laughed kindly, though louder than I would have usually, tucking a lock of hair behind my ears.

"You mean to ask him out every week though," my oddly light arms embraced her loosely and she gave me a sheepish grin.

"But this time I meant it."

I rolled my eyes and the two girls giggled before waving and bouncing away, down the stairs.

I wished they had stayed. It was a lot easier when I was around people.

Feet so insubstantial carried me the rest of the way up to my flat, number 26, and the door opened smoothly into a meticulously tidy, incredibly comfortable and unbelievably empty room. A sofa, a television, a glass coffee table in the centre. To the right, beside the huge window, a raised wooden stage with my queen sized bed, and a kitchenette tucked into the far left corner. All white and clean and sparse. The sun was setting, rays of warm orange light poured in my window, yet for some reason I felt cold. Freezing cold.

Without him inside, without that weight holding me down and pinning me to earth, I felt like I would drift away. Like I would fade.

Furious tears bit at my eyes, I wiped them away and dumped my satchel on the floor. My earplugs, plugged into my iPod in the front pocket, pinged out and hit me in the face, but I didn't care. I turned on the television instead and breezed to the kitchen. No matter hard I tried I could not stomp. Even if I put all my weight behind my foot, I just didn't have enough substance to do it. My steps were always feather light and smooth across the shag carpet.

I reached the breakfast bar and grabbed a banana out of the bowl. I was running low on fruit; maybe I would grab some tomorrow after lecture. Maybe.

If I was up to it.

Throwing the banana skin carelessly on the spotless marble bench top, I carried myself over to the far side of the sitting room, where my bed awaited, and collapsed face first into the pile of pillows there. My hand groped for the television remote beneath my pillows, I turned the volume up and entertainment tonight blared loud and abrasive. I had three more hours to enjoy the sound of noise before one of my neighbours complained and I would have to turn it off. My heart ached dully at the thought of another silent, empty night alone.

The sun set, I let the scream of the television be my lullaby, pulling me down into semi day-dreams of deserted halls and echoing footsteps, a desperate hunt for a lost something, anything, to keep me here. When I lifted my head from the pillow, it was ten-ten, I reached for the remote and cut the power.

Dark now, the city glittered with lights. Eve from my not so high window, I could see it, the glow of electric life humming through buildings. Filling them. Completing them.

A sudden drop in my stomach, I crawled over the bed and slid open my side table drawer. The item I removed from it was tucked far at the back, beneath a folded sweater, hidden as best as I could. I didn't want to even look at the thing in the light of day, but in the dark I didn't have to look. I just had to close my eyes and listen and feel.

My hands gripped tight. I sat there, knelt in a humbled position, for a long time, just holding and feeling the tactile something that was missing all those times before. It wasn't the same. It could never be the same. But it was as close as I could get.

Silently, slowly and carefully, I settled back in my bed, back against the pile of pillows, legs straight out on the mattress before me. Nightlight cast a blueish glow, deeply inked with shadow, on my lap. I didn't study it at all though. Instead I unzipped my pants and slid them off, followed by my briefs. The object rested beside me, a little cold against my bare thigh.

Sighing, trying to calm my racing heart, I lay back and spread my legs as wide as I could.

And I waited for the voice.

I always waited for that voice.

When would I realise that that voice was never coming back?

I could hear the ticking of the clock on my bedside. My breathing was shallow, it didn't take much for me to full my lungs with air, and I disliked the feeling of my breath rushing inside so fast and smooth and cold.

This was my hell I lived in, this was the suffering I endured every moment of every day.

This was worse than being filled and cramped and trapped. This emptiness was much, much worse.

My eyes fluttered shut, I exhaled and ran my fingers over my lips before tracing my jaw line slowly and cautiously with fingertips that were far to tender, my spare hand pulled my shirt open and without hesitating I slid it flat palmed across my chest and seized a nipple. The flesh hardened instantly, I sunk my nail into it and groaned in mingled pain and arousal. The feeling didn't quite sink deep enough through my flesh, I wanted to feel it ache in the very core of my chest, so I pinched harder. The feeling of splitting skin, blood wetting my fingers. I yelped but kept going. It wouldn't be the first time I've made myself bleed.

I spread my legs even wider, shifting my hand from my face to my stomach, squeezing the flesh on my stomach tightly, sliding my touch all over my sides and hips and upper thighs. It was rough, but it wasn't rough enough. And it didn't feel… real. Still, it didn't feel powerful enough, where was the intensity I craved? The feeling of being crippled by sensation?

An agitated cry, I seized the thing pressing against my leg and slicked the switch. My body knew it, I lifted my hips and embraced the device with ease, arching off my mattress in momentary bliss. My lips parted in an exultant cry, because for a split second there the pressure and hurting was restored, the weight was flush inside of me. But it faded. Goddamnit, it faded.

Why did everything have to fade?

Sliding out then thrusting it back in a hard as I could, my back spasmed. It was almost painful, blurring at the edges, fraying into pleasure and unravelling me. A moan escaped me, another thrust, I twisted the thing inside me, feeling the vibration shiver through my lower body. But still it wasn't in hard enough, far enough. This still wasn't enough.

Where was the feeling of bone on bone, of a body ripping at the inside of another, desperate to get out? The touch of a hand on the inside, the scream of nerve endings and capillaries as something foreign clawed inside. No matter how hard I pushed, no matter how hard I tried to fuck myself with this thing, it would never, ever be enough.

I just wanted to be full again.

Withdrawing it almost the whole way, I braced myself and hammered it back in again with a loud groan, the end hammered against a place inside of me that sent rocket impulses buzzing in my nerves, I aimed and tried again successfully.

"Ah, yes, Bakura faster…" my own name didn't sound odd to me when I spoke it like this, and if you thought about it, it did make sense. I was the one doing this, after all. I was the one trying to fill myself up.

"More, Bakura. Harder." I gritted my teeth and began rocking my hips in time, my hair was damp and stuck to my forehead, my wrist was beginning to really ache, and I was beginning to feel tension. Beautiful tension! Pressure winding in my hips, a weight across my lower body. If only I could get the feeling further inside, right through every fibre of my being…

The phone rang, I ignored it, allowing it to go through to my answer phone.

"_Hey, you got Ryou Bakura, please leave an message."_

"Hey, Ryou…"

Jou's voice. I gritted my teeth and pressed harder.

"I just realised that tomorrow is Saturday. I dunno about you, but I don't work on Saturdays, so I guess our nine am appointment is unnecessary. Unless, well, I was just wondering… maybe you wanted to go for coffee. See a movie."

"Ah… Jou…" I tossed my head and flung out an arm, trying to grope for the phone. It was hard to see through the tears burning my eyes. I knocked it by accident, and had to actually shift on the bed to catch it before it crashed to the ground. The thing humming inside of me slipped, hitting a raw and painful spot. I cried out in pain and ripped it from my body, the phone slipped and it smashed when it hit the floor.

"Oh god Jou!" scrambling to the edge of the bed, sharp stabs of pain shooting though me when I moved, I began crying again. Rather than try to pick up the shattered hand held, I pressed the answer button on the phone dock.

"Jou, are you still there?" I almost screamed it down the line. No reply.

"Fuck!" I swore, burying my face in my hands. My whole body was in agony, I still hadn't reached that vital point.

"Jou?" a weak whimper, though I knew that it was no hood. "Jou, are you there?"

"… I'm here, Bakura."

"Oh thank god!" I collapsed backward onto the bed and tried to calm my racing heart. For a moment, I wondered if perhaps I had misheard him. Had he asked me on a date or was I merely dreaming?

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine!" I laughed, loud and unnatural. "I'm fine.!"

"Are you sure?" Jounochi sounded disbelieving, unable to handle the pain anymore I slid my hand down my body and finished myself off in two quick strokes.

"'I'm … sure." I gasped unintentionally as I came, and realised to late he could hear it. Climax shook me quite hard, I tossed around a little came out panting. "Fuck, sorry Jou. I'm just with someone at the moment."

"… Doing what?"

"Arguing. Don't worry." I closed my eyes and felt misery rising when I realised the delicious tension from earlier had left, and I was just as empty and alone as before.

"Don't worry." A sob shook my body and I broke down completely. On the other end Jou was ominously silent.

"Ryou? Ryou?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay Jou…"

"No, you aren't okay. Ryou I'm coming over there now."

"No!" I leapt at the speaker and cried out again. I was pretty sure I was lying in a puddle of blood.

"I'll see you in five minutes Bakura."

"No, Jou!"

But it was too late, he had already hung up.

_The end._


End file.
